The Gathering Darkness
by NelBlake92
Summary: Six months before the beginning of the Yuuzhan Vong War, Jedi Master Luke Skywalker discovers a hidden room deep in the bowls of Yavin 4 below his Jedi Praxeum. In that room he finds something that could change the destiny of those closest to him including his own niece and nephew. This story was requested by and written for Keller.Blair1...


Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or any of the amazing characters.

Please RandR and enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 1:**

 **Luke Skywalker**

Luke hesitated for a moment as he looked at the set of black stone doors in front of him. He had been unearthing this particular hallway for a little over a month. It had taken him and his students another six months just to get down to this level.

Luke didn't know what they were looking for but the Force was leading him down. Though now that he'd made it all the way down the end of the long buried hallway, he was hesitant as he approached the doors. It wasn't exactly an evil feeling but it was certainly uneasy.

As far as Luke could tell this whole section of ruins had been buried under rock and ice for thousands of years. No one had obviously been down here since the days of the Old Republic. He could tell by the thick layer of dust on the door knob.

Luke took a deep breath and took the last couple of steps toward the doors. His mechanical hand shook slightly as he reached for the knob. When he finally touched the cold metal he didn't feel anything and nothing happened.

Luke let out a sigh and a shaky laugh. He had no idea why he'd been so sure that something was going to happen when he touched the doorknob but he had been. Now he just felt foolish for standing in the middle of the hallway staring at the doors for as long as he did.

He pushed the door open and was shocked to find some sort of medical lab. The equipment all seemed to be from the Old Republic era just as Luke had suspected. The technology was obviously outdated but some of it still seemed to be functioning.

Luke walked around the room noting the various books on the shelves as well as carvings in the walls. It didn't take a Jedi master to recognize some of the symbols on the walls and books belonged to the long forgotten Sith culture. Luke figured the stuff in this room would serve as great teaching tools for his students.

Luke moved around the small room looking at all of the odds and ends on the bookshelves. From what Luke remembered both the Sith and the Jedi had inhabited this planet at different points in time. It was a wonder that none of the Jedi had discovered this room and destroyed it along with everything when they razed the Sith Temples to the ground.

Upon igniting his lightsaber to give himself some more light to see by, Luke discovered that there was another door near the back of the room. Luke approached the door carefully, sensing for traps that could have been used to make sure no one accessed whatever was in the second room. Once he was sure there was nothing he threw the door open.

The second room was larger but was almost completely empty. The black stone floor was in thicker dust than the first room. The only source of light other than Luke's lightsaber was the giant Cryopod which stood in the center of the room.

The machine was filled with bluish fluid so that the light it emitted filled the room with blue light. Luke moved up to the tank and wiped away the frost and dust that clung to it. To Luke's surprised there appeared to be a human male inside the tank.

Luke moved to leave the room to get help but the lights on the Cryopod began flashing and a sound like a siren went off. Before Luke's eyes the fluid began to drain from the pod. Quickly he moved to the entrance to the tunnel.

"JAINA, JACEN," he called up to the temple.

A few moments later his 16 year old twin niece and nephew appeared in the open space that they'd created to get down to the tunnel. They were the perfect mixture of his twin sister and him when they were that age, all big blue eyes but Jaina's hair was more brownish that gold and Jacen's hair was midnight black. Jaina just happened to look a smidge more like Han while Jacen looked more like Leia.

"Yes, Uncle," they called down together.

"I want you two to prepare a room. Preferably one near my room," he called back.

"Why do you want us to prepare a room, uncle? Are we getting a new student," Jacen called back but Jaina elbowed him in the ribs.

"We will get it done right away, uncle," she said and led her brother away from the tunnel entrance.

Luke made his way back inside the hidden room to see that the tank was empty and the glass surrounding the young male began to move down exposing him to fresh air for the first time in Force knew how long. Once the glass was over halfway down, all of the wires and tubes that had been holding the male up suddenly detached from the male.

Luke moved quickly to catch the young man with the Force before he could fall on his face. Slowly Luke moved the young man down to lay him on the floor. Luke checked his vitals and amazingly the male was still alive, though he had suspected as much it was still shocking considering how long the male had been in cryostasis.

After looking around and finding nothing, Luke finally took off his own brown Jedi robe to wrap around the boy. Just as Luke was going to call for him Jacen appeared in the door way. His nephew looked around the room, curious as always.

"Don't just stand there; help me get him above ground," Luke said.

"He's alive? How is that possible," Jacen asked taking the boy under his other shoulder.

"I don't know, Jacen," Luke said simply because he really didn't know.

Being in cryo-cycle stasis for longer than a few hours should have killed him. Luke could feel the Force within the boy but that should not have accounted for his survival within the cryopod. Was this the disturbance in the Force that he'd felt not so long ago?

Together they moved along the narrow tunnel slowly. The male between them was still cold to the touch but he could awake at any moment and he was in for one hell of a surprise whenever he did. Once they emerged from the tunnel, they took him straight to the room that the twins had prepared as he'd asked.

"Jacen, I want you and your sister to keep the other students away from here. They will no doubt be curious. Until we know that he isn't dangerous," Luke said as he settled the boy on the simple bed.

"Yes, uncle," Jacen said like he wasn't too happy about it.

Meanwhile Luke returned to the tunnel in search of anything that might lead him to the identity of the boy.

 **...**

 **Jaina Solo**

Jaina was watching from the shadows as her uncle Luke told Jacen, her twin to make sure that the other padawan didn't going poking at the unconscious boy that the two of them had brought up from the tunnel. Her twin approached her with wide excited eyes and he was practically shaking with excitement. After all it wasn't every day that your uncle discovers a boy that had survived hundreds if not thousands of years inside of a cryopod buried under tons of rock.

"What do you want to do brother," Jaina asked with a smile.

"I wanna go and check out this cryopod boy but uncle would probably have a fit if we didn't do as he asked," Jacen said and she knew that he was right but something was calling to her.

"Fine. Let's go find the others before I change my mind," she said with a smile as they walked back down the long hall to where there was a crowd of other students waiting.

Anakin Solo, Jaina and Jacen's little brother was at the head of the crowd with his best friend Tahiri Veila. And right behind them stood Lowbacca, Lowie for short, and Tenel Ka Chume Ta' Djo, though she preferred to be called simply Tenel Ka. The four of them looked at the twins expectantly but they had nothing to say except that Luke had ordered everyone back to their chores.

"So," Anakin asked expectantly.

"So what," Jacen asked.

"Don't act stupid Jace, what did Master Skywalker bring up from out of the tunnel," Tenel Ka asked.

"That is none of your concern as of yet. Luke has ordered everyone back to their chores," Jaina said backing her brother up.

A collective groan went through the crowd.

As the elder of the two Solo twins, Jaina usually commanded more respect among their peers. She often accepted more responsibility so that if either of her brothers or any of the other students did something they weren't supposed to, she was the one who got into trouble so she took things more seriously. Once Jaina said something it was the next best thing to having Luke say it himself.

The group of padawan continued working through the morning and late into the afternoon without as much as a word from Luke. Jaina was sure that he had yet to emerge from the two rooms he'd discovered this morning. She wondered if he'd found something on the boy yet.

After a while she could no longer stand not knowing and went in search of her uncle. She found him down in the first room with a bunch of books spread out before him. Luke was so entranced in the books that he didn't notice Jaina until she touched his shoulder.

"Niece, what are you doing down here? Are the other's finished with their chores for the day," he asked as he stretched.

"They are still working, uncle. I just wanted to check on you," she said offering him the glass of milk and sandwich that she'd brought him for lunch.

Luke took the food and drink and sat back.

"Thank you, Jaina. I'm doing well just frustrated that none of these books seem to hold any detail about that boy or how he survive being in cryo-stasis for so long," Luke said shaking his head. "It's just so hard to believe that someone would leave him down here with no clue as to who he was or why he was placed in cryo-stasis and locked away like he was," Luke said sounding frustrated.

"Don't fret uncle, I am sure there is something in this room that will lead you to the truth," Jaina said with a slight smile.

"Thank you, Jaina. I needed that. Now you can get back to your own chores and training," Luke said with a smile that said he knew she was just trying to get answers out of him just like the others.

"Yes, uncle," Jaina said and left the tunnel but instead of going back her chores as her uncle told her to, she went to check on the sleeping boy.

Only he wasn't a sleep any more. He was awake and wildly looking around the room that Luke and Jacen had settled in. He clutched Luke's Jedi robe around himself though he didn't look entirely comfortable doing so.

When he noticed Jaina standing in the doorway he froze as did she. Jaina got a chance to look him over and determined that he was good looking with jet black hair cut just long enough that only a hint of curl was recognizable at the ends, his skin was fair like he'd been on planet with little to no sunshine for a long time but then again Jaina guessed being in cryo-stasis would undoubtably have the same effect, but when she got to his eyes she knew something wasn't right. His eyes were glowing red with yellow rims around the irises.

She knew from her lessons that they were the eyes of a Sith Lord.

"You're one of the Sith," Jaina asked.

Jaina immediately dropped into a fighting stance. The strange male did the same. Before Jaina had a chance to think or call for help, the male launched himself at her.

His hands were a flurry of strikes that she could barely see let alone defend against. She used to Force to stop some of them while also lashing out at him with her fists and feet but they didn't even seem to affect the male. He backed her into the hallway until her back hit the wall of the hallway. The boy cocked his fist back and only her connection to the Force allowed her to drop out of the way as his fist connected with the wall shattering the stone where his fist had connected with it.

The noise was enough to bring both Luke and the others students running to find out what all of the noise was. Jaina was relieved when Luke used the Force to separate her from the boy who was still trying to kill her. She moved behind her uncle to take her twins hand.

"Jai, are you okay," Jacen asked as he looked her over.

There were bruises already blossoming everywhere that he had hit her and her body began to ache like she'd been in a week long battle with a nexu. She nodded shakily. She'd be sore for a little while but she would live now that Luke was here to stop the boy from rampaging all over her.

Luke held the boy to the wall with the Force while he struggled to get at Luke and everyone else within his eye sight.

"Stop this right now, young man," Luke said in an authoritative voice.

"Not until I kill you Jedi scum," the boy spoke for the first time.

"I knew it! He's a Sith lord, Luke," Jaina said.

Her uncle looked the boy over and nodded when he saw the eyes.

"Yes he is, Jaina. Very observant of you," Luke said. "Who are you," Luke asked.

"I am Darth Viktus and I will end you all for my masters," the boy called Darth Viktus said.

"Who is your master," Luke asked quickly.

"I serve the Sith Empire as a whole," Darth Viktus said haughtily.

Jacen sick of the males attitude said, "Hate to break it to you, buddy but you've been in cryostasis since the Sith were wiped out almost 4 millennium ago by the Jedi and even the dark side is waning in power. you've been in cryostasis. The galaxy is already safe from the Sith."

As Jacen's words registered in the block of ice Darth Viktus called a brain the male stopped struggling in Luke's hold. He looked around the hall of the Praxeum at each of the padawan and seemed to believe it all. Suddenly all of the fight left him and he passed out again…

* * *

Please let me know what you guys think of this story. The better it does the more I'll want to update.


End file.
